


Herdeiro Negro: A Casa de Rowena

by Richaella



Series: Herdeiro Nego: A casa de Rowena [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richaella/pseuds/Richaella
Summary: Em 1678 todo mundo bruxo passou por uma revolução, todas as Criaturas Magicas se juntaram e dominaram os mundos bruxos, a opressão, desacordos, mal entendidos estavam terminados, muitos morreram dos dois lados, mas criaturas como eram chamadas começaram a encontrar seus companheiros em bruxos e bruxas seus sangues se misturaram ao ponto de todo sociedade ter criaturas e mestiços onde todas as classes agora eram todos iguais.
Relationships: Amelia Bones & Susan Bones, Amelia Bones/Minerva McGonagall, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Padma Patil, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Herdeiro Nego: A casa de Rowena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Tudo de novo

**Author's Note:**

> ola novo trabalho na área, quem leu o meu outro não se preocupe estou reescrevendo ele então vai demorar para atualizar  
> ms aproveitem essa nova aventura 
> 
> pra deixar claro não possuo nada e só por diversão.
> 
> só possuo personagens originais vocês vão saber quem são quando aparecerem.

Onde o azul do céu se misturava com o do mar o rei morrendo fez uma oração aos seus Deuses que ele pudesse mais uma vez passar sua coroa para alguém digno dela que tinha todos seus requisitos.

Séculos se passaram e sua história virou lenda entre todos.

Em 1678 todo mundo bruxo passou por uma revolução, todas as Criaturas Magicas se juntaram e dominaram os mundos bruxos, a opressão, desacordos, mal entendidos estavam terminados, muitos morreram dos dois lados, mas criaturas como eram chamadas começaram a encontrar seus companheiros em bruxos e bruxas seus sangues se misturaram ao ponto de todo sociedade ter criaturas e mestiços onde todas as classes agora eram todos iguais.  
As tradições voltaram a existir e ser celebrada, com a família e amigos e companheiros.

Bellatrix achou engraçado como a vida era, Andromeda e ela eram gêmeas fraternas, mas muito parecidas, junto com Sirius seu primo mais novo formavam os principais herdeiros da linhagem Black , sua família eram de Werecats eles mudavam para espécies de felinos gigantes, sua Chefe da Casa Cassopeia Black, mudava pra um Leão Negro enorme, o próximo que mudasse para um Leão Negro, seria o chefe da Casa Mais Antiga e Nobre Black.

Ela estava no sétimo ano, junto com Andromeda e Sirius no segundo quando eles foram convocados para fazer o teste.  
Andromeda virou uma Leoa Normal, mas seu casaco era lindo e suave.  
Sirius virou um Leopardo.  
E ela foi a Sortuda era um Leão Negro, mas com características de filhote. Naquele dia Cassopeia, começou a lhe instruir a ser o Alpha e o próximo Chefe de sua casa, mas Bellatrix não pensou que sua vida iria mudar tanto assim.

1990  
Localização: Manor Black  
Leta Lestrange Black, estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá da biblioteca da mansão, desfrutando de um livro sobre Runas Antigas, quando as portas da Biblioteca foram abertas com violência, Bellatrix entrou pela mesma furiosa e começou a andar na sua frente murmurando para si mesmo.

Leta suspirou e olhou tristemente para seu livro antes de colocar ao seu lado no sofá.

\- O que foi que aconteceu Bella – Perguntou ela olhando para o estado de sua esposa.

\- Você sabe que Narcisa é uma Veela, então ela tem obrigações com o clã para cumprir, mas por causa da mãe, ela é do Clã Delacour, sendo assim ela tem que ir participar das festividades todos os anos, mas esse ano Regine lhe informou que esse ano quer conhecer todo mundo então nos fomos convidados para passar o Yule com eles- explicou Bellatrix agora parada olhando para Leta.

\- Então qual é o problema – Perguntou Leta ainda sem entender nada.

\- Se fomos para lá, Narcisa ira descobri que Cygnus não é nosso pai e sim Cassopeia- falou Bellatrix desabafando.

Leta ficou sem palavras, na verdade ela não sabia o que pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então essa tem quatro segmentos e muitas reviravoltas me desculpe se eu demorar para postar, pós tenho que botar minhas ideias no lugar 
> 
> aproveitem <3

Sem saber ainda o que dizer Leta, se levantou foi até Bellatrix e pegou sua mão a guindo para o sofá e a forçou a se sentar nele.

\- Então quem sabe disso – Leta perguntou calmamente, se sentando também.

\- Mãe é claro, Cassiopeia, Andrômeda e Minerva, aliás Minerva descobriu acidentalmente, por causa do livro de Hogwarts, em vez de ter o nome de Cygnus tinha o da Cassiopeia, então elas foram chamadas, depois da explicação dada, Minerva jurou segredo a mãe e ficou tudo certo – Explicou Bellatrix se acalmando eventualmente.

\- Espera se é segredo, por que você contou pra mim, Bella – perguntou sem entender o motivo.

Respirando fundo Bellatrix se virou totalmente pra esposa.

\- Por causa da nossa filha, você sabe que ela sempre foi diferente, e agora eu descobri por que, ela é uma mistura de mim e você, no nosso caso literalmente Leta, Hermione é um hibrido extremamente poderoso, todos nos teremos que ajuda lá quando chegar a hora, tenho pena de quem ficar em seu caminho – falou Bellatrix pensativa.

\- Mas, isso não deveria ser possível Bella – Exclamou Leta se levantando e começando a andar.

\- Querida, acalmasse- falou Bellatrix se levantando e indo em sua direção e a abraçando.

\- Nós iremos ajuda lá, a única diferença que somos quase a mesma coisa, então não irá ser tão difícil assim – comentou Bellatrix a abraçando.

1993 

Hermione Hadar Black, se sentou na grama fora no pátio aproveitando o Sol da manhã, esticou suas patas enormes na sua frente, se espreguiçou e deitou de novo fechando os olhos, mexendo as orelhas ouviu passos pesados chegando, antes que ela se levanta se, uma enorme língua extremamente molhada, começou a lamber sua cabeça.

Olá mamãe, não esperava você aqui – cumprimentou Hermione. 

Eu e sua mãe chegamos a poucos minutos, Wink falou que você estava tomando seu banho de sol, então resolvi vim lhe ver – respondeu Leta ainda a lambendo.

Onde está a mãe – perguntou abrindo os olhos para Leta.

Sua mãe foi falar com doba, sobre o jantar da semana que vem- Leta a informou se deitando ao lado dela.

Ficaram em silencio apenas curtindo a companhia da outra quando mais passos foram ouvidos.

Viram Bellatrix vindo em sua forma enorme de leão, seu pelo preto brilhava como veludo quando a luz do sol tocava seu pelo. 

Chegando perto Bella lambeu sua filha em saudação, e se deitou ao lado de Leta.

Desfrutando o Sol da Manhã as três cochilaram com o vento soprando suavemente.

Hogwarts 1994 

Hermione mal saiu do trem e já estava exausta, aqueles meninos metidos da Grifinório, Luna poderia ser excêntrica, mas eles não tinham o direito de mexer com ela, na sua casa ela não era mexida, Já que Hermione a colocou sobre sua proteção, Pansy e Draco haviam avisada a Sonserina que Luna estava sobre sua proteção, mas os Grifinórios e seu maldito orgulho.

Indo em direção as carruagens rapidamente embarcaram, eles estavam conversando levemente sobre quantos primeiros anos tinham esse ano e fizeram apostas sobre quantos iam para cada casa.

Chegando eles foram direto pro salão principal, onde já estava tudo pronto, eles se sentaram juntos enquanto os estudantes restantes ainda não haviam chegado.

\- Hermione, as aulas ainda não começaram e você já está pensando demais – Padma falou se sentando ao lado dela.

Hermione suspirou, Padma tinha razão, mas, ela estava com um pressentimento sobre este ano.

\- Sim, o que mais deveria me preocupar, com coisas triviais esse como Luna ainda ganha todas as nossas apostas – brincou Hermione olhando pra Luna que estava olhando na mesa pra ver se via pudim.

\- Isso também, mas parece que tem uma surpresa esse ano- falou Luna entrando na brincadeira.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar Minerva se levantou pra começar o banquete.


End file.
